Feed me!
by ZealCat
Summary: Well I just wanted to write something for Niou and Yagyuu, because I have to much muse so I just tried.. I had thought about making it a Golden Pair story but it just didn't work... and this is nothing like a Summary -.- just read it... Please


Just some small thing I did because I feel like I have so much muse, but can't seem to get it in my other fanfictions . sorry..

**NA/**I don't own any of this ^^

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me it's hurts" Yagyuu looked at Niou who was biting his lips while Yagyuu was trying to clean a bruise on his left hand. It hurt a bit, but Niou wouldn't let him know about this. It wasn't normal for the trickster to get injured unless it was a part of a trick, so of course it didn't hurt.<p>

"It don't" Niou tried to convince Yagyuu

"It's your own fault for getting injured"

"If you had gotten the ball it wouldn't had been any problem" Niou bit Yagyuu of, he was annoyed because this would mean that he couldn't use his hand the rest of the day. "And what am I'm going to do now?" Niou complained to his best friend and doubles partner Yagyuu Hiroshi. He was holding out his left hand the hand that also was his dominant hand in tennis and anything else.

"You could use your right hand" Yagyuu said making his classes back up on his nose, after he had fixed the rest of the bruise and looked at Niou who had tilted his head a bit and didn't seem to get the joke.

"You know how bad I'm with buttons with my right" that was a lie.

"Then it'll just take you longer time" Yagyuu answered like he was non-caring

"You know that my mom doesn't like waiting for me at home" another lie, his mom and the rest of his family wasn't home, and wouldn't be before some time the next day.

"Then just call her and tell her that you're late" Yagyuu looked at Niou not impressed by what he was telling him because Niou being Yagyuu's best friend, knew that his family wouldn't be home, and he also knew how good Niou had gotten with his right hand so open or closing his bottoms on school uniform wouldn't be that much of a problem. Yagyuu looked at Niou and almost knew what was coming next.

"So I got this idea…" Niou started and looked at him who already knew what he was going to say

"No you're not coming home with me" Yagyuu said without looking at him.

"I know your family's also away on business so why don't we just eat together" Niou as always didn't listen to what Yagyuu had to say,

"Niou I have to do these… things for the student council" Yagyuu said while he started to put the first-aid kit away.

"Demo~" Niou suddenly sounded like a little kid and Yagyuu knew if he was looking Niou would most likely had his arms crossed and maybe sticking out his tongue so Yagyuu didn't look because it wasn't necessary he already had pictured him in his head.

In the end Yagyuu didn't have any choice Niou followed him home it wasn't any surprise for any of them because Niou had followed Yagyuu home before and he was just as familiar in Yagyuu's house as his own, so after putting his shoes and bag at the entrance he went to the kitchen. Yagyuu didn't say anything he just took his own and Niou's bag with him up to his room on the upper floor, knowing that Niou would follow him shortly after.

"So did you try the game I gave you last week?" and just as he had predicted Niou came into his room flopping down on his bed not looking like his left hand was hurting bad any more.

"Not I haven't" Yagyuu was re-arranging some things on his desk making it all ready for him to start studying "haven't had the time yet" His desk was always ready to be studied on but last night Niou had kept him awake for far too long talking on the phone so he hadn't had time this morning to prepare-

"You know you're boring when you do that"

"Yeah, but I told you" Yagyuu still didn't look at Niou, instead he found his things in his bag, "you could had gone home instead of following me" that was a nice comeback from Yagyuu

"But your house is closer to school" another lie from Niou for his house was somewhat closer but in the opposite direction of Yagyuu's and he hadn't felt like going home alone today.

Yagyuu started doing whatever he had told Niou he would do an short after Niou found himself bored again.

"Hiroshi where's your phone?"

"In my bag as always" not really caring the answer came, and Niou found his phone and flopped back on the bed, starting a new game. Niou had a newer phone than Yagyuu, but he couldn't have any good games on it, so normally during break on the rooftop where Yagyuu would read some kind of book and Niou would lay on his lap playing on Yagyuu's… Niou got up again and looked towards the ceiling of Yagyuus room, the poster with a popular almost naked female j-pop band was still holding on. Yagyuu hadn't bothered trying getting it down. He suddenly asked himself why the room was so dark and so quiet. He sat up and looked towards the desk, Yagyuu wasn't there.

"Hiro…shi" he called not loud and found his voice oddly in this silence. He was alone in Yagyuus room and was feeling oddly weird which surprised Niou because it wasn't like he hadn't tried this before. He had often been left in Yagyuu's room alone but for some reason it scared the crap out of him today.

"Are you awake?" the door opened and Yagyuu entered. Niou jumped out of the bed and in the arms of a pretty confused Yagyuu. None of them said anything for a long time it was a bit awkward so when Niou slowly loosened his grip Yagyuu took half a step backward.

"I've prepared dinner"

"Um, sounds nice" They didn't shared any more words before they were both downstairs in the kitchen were the small television as always was turned on some golf game. The dinner wasn't quite ready yet so Niou ended up helping with the last few things.

"Aa~" Niou suddenly shouted and pulled his hand to him a splash of boiling water and the put hitting the floor was followed. Yagyuu was at his side in less than a second and pulled Niou's hand under the cold water. As always Niou didn't say anything but he did pull a face or two. It had hit his left hand not in his bruise from earlier but close enough. Yagyuu smiled and then he chuckled.

"It's not funny" Niou said pulling another face

"Well I think it is" Yagyuu answered trying to hide his chuckled without any luck. Niou still couldn't see what could be so funny about him getting hurt twice on the same day.

"I'm going to pull it on you tomorrow" Niou said under his breath just before he moved a bit and splashed a lot of water on Yagyuu who suddenly stopped laughing and then it was Niou's turn to laugh.

The two of them ended up having a water fight in the kitchen something Niou would try to never forget it wasn't often he could see this side of the gentleman of Rikkaidai.

"What about dinner?" Niou asked when both of them had collapsed on the kitchen floor from laughing

"What about some dry clothes" Yagyuu answered and sat up

"What about a hot shower with me" Niou used Yagyuu's voice to say this and Yagyuu looked on the trickster and ruffled in his hair.

"Another time maybe" Yagyuu just said and got up. He placed the pot in the sick and got towards the stairs

"You know you'll have to feed me right?" Niou said following Yagyuu to his room were both of them got out of their wet school uniform and into Yagyuu's pajama's. Niou had had a lot of suddenly sleep overs and every time he brought the pajamas with him home to get it washed so it was a wonder that Yagyuu still had any left.

"You can do it yourself"

"But it started to be hurting again" Yagyuu looked at Niou only to see that his doubles partner hadn't done anything other than pulling his wet pant off and getting some dry ones on. Yagyuu signed and went over to Niou to help him out of his wet shirt and then into a dry one.

"You're pathetic" Yagyuu said under his breath, while he buttoned it all the way up.

"Don't try and strangle me" Niou complained and while Yagyuu turned towards the wet clothing there was on the floor he opened the top button and then both of them went down stairs again to get something to eat, Yagyuu in the end, ended up feeding Niou though out the whole meal, but this also wasn't something they hadn't done before...

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

The fun part about this story was that when I showed it my friend she was going 'Kya~ kya~' not REALLY knowing much about Tenipuri or this pair xD


End file.
